This invention relates to the conversion of hydrocarbons, especially the dehydrogenation of dehydrogenatable hydrocarbons, in the presence of a catalyst composite. This invention also pertains to a new catalyst composite.
The dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons is an important commercial process because of the great demand for dehydrogenated hydrocarbons for the manufacture of various chemical products such as detergents, high octane gasolines, pharmaceutical products, plastics, synthetic rubbers, and other products well known to those skilled in the art. One example of this process is dehydrogenating isobutane to produce isobutylene which can be polymerized to provide tackifying agents for adhesives, viscosity-index additives for motor oils and impact-resistant and anti-oxidant additives for plastics.